Yandere-chan
Yandere-Chan ist die Hauptperson von Yandere Simulator und zurzeit der einzige spielbare Charakter in diesem Spiel. Anmerkung: Yandere-Chans endgültiger Name wird Ayano, Ayane oder Ayana sein, denn YandereDev wollte, dass in ihrem Namen ein 'Yan' ist. Zurzeit neigt YandereDev zu dem Namen Ayano. Seit dem Build vom 8. Oktober 2015 heißt sie im Sozialen Netzwerk im Spiel Ayano Aishi. Yandere-Chan soll von ihren Mitschülern 'Yan-Chan' genannt werden, von den Lehrern aber bei ihrem vollen Namen oder bei ihrem Nachnamen gerufen werden. Intros 1. Intro An deinem ersten Jahr an der Akademi High School. An diesem Morgen rennt sie in einen Jungen, der genau so aussah wie der in ihren Träumen. Der Junge ist, genau wie sie, spät auf dem Weg zur Akademi High School. Als sie ihn sieht, verliebt sie sich sofort in ihren neuen Senpai, sich schwörend, dass ihre Begegnung Schicksal sein muss. Doch dann sieht sie, wie er von seiner Kindheitsfreundin ausgeschimpft wird. Ihr Name ist Osana Najimi. Yandere-Chan plant, sie loszuwerden. Yandere-Chan trifft dann ein mysteriöses Mädchen namens Info-Chan, welches Yandere-Chan dazu aufgefordert hat, sie im Klassenraum 3-3 zu treffen. Das Mädchen erklärt Yandere-Chan das System der 'Panty Shots' (Aufnahmen von den Höschen anderer Mädchen; für Panty Shots kann Info-Chan für Yandere-Chan Gefallen tun) und fragt Yandere-Chan, ob sie Schüler töten könnte, damit sich ihre Zeitung besser verkauft. Erst hat Yandere-Chan große Zweifel, sie würde nie so was schreckliches tun. Aber als Info-Chan erzählt, dass Osana Najimi nächsten Freitag plant, Senpai eine Liebeserklärung zu machen, wird Yandere-Chan etwas offener. 2. Intro Im zweiten Intro spricht sie zu jemandem, scheinbar zu sich selbst, über Senpai. Yandere-Chan sagt, dass sie keine Gefühle hatte, bis sie ihn traf, und jetzt Wut und Eifersucht gegenüber einem Mädchen fühlt, das versucht, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. Yandere-Chan will sie töten und meint, dass es nichts gibt, das sie nicht für ihren Senpai tun würde, es interessiert sie nicht, wem sie Schmerzen zufügen muss, um ihn für sich alleine zu haben. Sie meint auch, dass Senpai keine Wahl hätte. Danach sendet Info-Chan Yandere-Chan eine Nachricht, dass sie sie gesehen hätte, wie sie Senpai gestalkt hat. Info-Chan teilt Yandere-Chan Osana Najimis Namen mit, wann sie ihre Liebeserklärung macht und erklärt ihr das Panty-Shot-System (siehe oben). Die beiden werden zwar Verbündete, aber keine Freunde. Aussehen Yandere-Chan hat helle Haut, schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist, und dunkelgraue Augen. Sie ist 1,65 m groß und wiegt 53,5 kg. Die Standard-Uniform besteht aus einem weiß-marineblauen Shirt mit einem roten Halstuch, einem passenden marineblauen Rock, schwarze hüfthohe Strümpfe und schwarze Schuhe. Ihre Uniform kann ausgewählt werden. Bei allen Uniformen, außer der fünften, trägt sie schwarze, hüfthohe Strümpfe. Yandere-front.jpg|Yandere-chan Vorderansicht Yandere-side.jpg|Yandere-chan Seitenansicht Yandere-back.jpg|Yandere-chan Rückansicht Yandere-blood.jpg|Yandere-chan mit blutiger Uniform Yandere-senpai.jpg|Yandere-chan im Senpai-Modus Wenn sie einen Schüler angreift, wird ihre Uniform und der rest ihres Körpers blutig. Wenn ihre wahre, geistesgestörte Natur zum Vorschein kommt, fängt sie an zu zucken und ihre Pupillen verengen sich. Um sich wieder zu beruhigen, kann sie lachen, in der Nähe von Senpai stehen oder ein Bild von ihm anschauen. Es gab ein Easter Egg, bei dem sie eine schwarz-rote Uniform trug, wenn sie zu dem Kirschbaum hinter der Schule lief. Dieses Easter Egg wurde aber entfernt, nachdem es unzählige Male als Bug gemeldet wurde. Es gibt immer noch Easter Eggs, die ihre Erscheinung verändern, diese sind der 'Punished Mode', der 'Slender Mode', der 'Bancho Modus', der 'Hateful Modus', der 'Titan Mode', der 'Galo Mode', der 'Cirno Mode', der 'DK Mode', der '47 Mode', der 'Cyborg Mode', 'Ebola Mode', 'Bad Time Mode', der 'Witch Mode' und der 'X Mode'. Easter Eggs, die ihr Aussehen nicht verändern, sind der 'Spooky Mode', der 'Naked Mode' und der 'Bad Romance Mode'. Das Easter Egg Menü öffnet sich beim Drücken der "#"-Taste. Man kann ihr Aussehen bearbeiten, indem man den streaming assets Ordner verändert. In-game kann man ihre Haare durch drücken von 'H' verändern. Außerdem kann man sie mit Augenklappen und Brillen durch drücken von 'P', und andere Accessoires durch drücken von 'O' ausstatten. Mit '<' und '>' verändert man ihre Brustgröße. Im fertigen Spiel wird die Frisur nicht veränderbar sein. Frisur1.png Frisur2.png Frisur4.png Frisur3.png Frisur5.png Frisur6.png Frisur7.png Frisur8.png Frisur9.png Frisur10.png Frisur11.png Frisur12.png Frisur13.png Frisur14.png Frisur15.png Frisur16.png Frisur17.png Frisur18.png Frisur19.png Frisur20.png Frisur21.png Frisur22.png Frisur23.png Frisur24.png Frisur25.png Frisur26.png Frisur27.png Frisur28.png Frisur29.png Frisur30.png Frisur31.png Frisur32.png Frisur33.png Frisur34.png Frisur35.png Frisur36.png Frisur37.png Frisur38.png Frisur39.png Frisur40.png Frisur41.png Frisur42.png Frisur43.png Frisur44.png Frisur45.png Frisur46.png Wenn die Yandere Vision aktiviert ist, ist Yandere-Chan schwarz umrandet. Zitate "Owch, owch, owch... that hurt..." ''- Yandere-chan ist hingefallen ''"...huh?" - Yandere-chan sieht auf "...Wow...he's...so...DREAMY" - ''Yandere-chan, als sie Senpai das erste Mal sah ''"Y...yeah...I'm...fine..." - ''Yandere-chan, als Senpai sie gefragt hat, wie es ihr geht ''"Class...you're right! I've got to get going, too!" - ''Yandere-chan, als Senpai angemerkt hat, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnt ''"Wow...that guy...he was...so perfect... I want to get to know him better...maybe I'll just...follow him and watch him for a while...just for a while" ''- Yandere-chan, nachdem sie Senpai kennen gelernt hat ''"Tomorrow, I will start my second year of High School. My first year was dissapointing. I was hoping, I would meet someone special, but no one asked me out. I guess the love of my life isn't going to fall in my lap. I can't just sit around and wait for someone to ask me out. I have to be more procative! I wonder... what my dream lover look like? Well... for starters... they have to be..." ''- Yandere-chan im Tutorial der älteren Builds ''"Have you seen my Senpai?" ''- Yandere-chan, als sie ihren Senpai nicht finden konnte ''"Ok, thank you anyway" - Yandere-chan, als Kokona nicht wusste, wo Senpai steckt "Yes. I heared you talkig with Saki. I want to help you with your problem. What is your father doing to you?" ''- Yandere-chan, wenn man Kokona mit dem Brief herbestellt ''"Then what does he do when he gets drunk?" ''- Yandere-chan, als sie nach Kokonas Vater fragt ''"Can I talk to you for a moment?" ''- Yandere-chan, wenn sie andere Schüler anspricht ''"Do you have a crush on this student?" ''- Yandere-chan fragt jemand, ob er / sie in einen gewissen Schüler(in) verliebt ist ''"Someone wants to meet you at the fountain. I think they're your type." ''- Yandere-chan bei '''Court '''bei der Rivalin ''"She's at the east fountain. Take this earpiece and go. I'll give you advice." ''- Yandere-chan bei '''Court' beim Suitor Persönlichkeit Yandere-Chan ist, wie der Name sagt, eine Yandere, demnach ein Mädchen, das alles Erdenkliche für ihren Geliebten tun würde, Mord nicht ausgeschlossen. Sie ist eine Soziopathin. Sie begehrt Senpai nicht, fühlt sich in seiner Nähe aber, als wäre ihre schwarz-weiße Welt wieder farbig. Fähigkeiten Yandere-chan hat eine bestimmte Menge an Stamina, welche sie unbegrenzt aufgeben kann und ist schneller als andere Schüler. Sie hat außerdem die Stärke, einen Schüler mit einem Schlag niederzustrecken und schwere Müllcontainer zu bewegen, welche mit Müll und Körpern gefüllt werden können, ohne müde zu werden. Liest Yandere-chan genug Manga, ist sie dazu im Stande, Jungs und Mädchen zu verführen oder sie wird gefühllos genug, sodass sich ihre geistige Gesundheit kaum verringert. Sie kann lernen, Schüler zu beruhigen, stärker zu werden, noch schneller zu rennen, einen Lehrer zu besiegen und noch weitere Fähigkeiten freischalten, die im fertigen Spiel eingeführt werden. Galerie mainchar.jpg|erster Entwurf YandereDevYan.png|erstes Artwork Kategorie:Fähigkeiten Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schülerin